digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Such Sweet Sorrow
Such Sweet Sorrow is the fifty-first and final episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Jeri Fights Back and followed by the movie Runaway Locomon. Plot Gallantmon has just turned Crimson Mode, which has wings. He flies up toward the D-Reaper's head, which currently has blue fire inside it, as Jeri is through sitting around. MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon face Cable Reaper. MegaGargomon uses Mega Barrage, which doesn't even faze Cable Reaper. Justimon's mechanical arm turns into a form with an energy blade and he tells Sakuyamon to transfer her power to him. Rika is reluctant to do so, as the force of it could kill Justimon. Ryo says there will only be one less annoying person to make fun of her. Rika says he's trying to impress her. Eventually Sakuyamon transfers her power to Justimon. As he flies toward the D-Reaper's head, Gallantmon encounters several Horn Strikers, and easily destroys them. Inside the D-Reaper's brain, Jeri understands what Leomon said about destiny: The power to change their lives lies in themselves. Rays of gold shine from Jeri's digivice, as Leomon's spirit has returned once again. Sakuyamon finishes giving Justimon her power, destroying her armor and making his blade longer and more powerful. Leomon's spirit blows up part of the D-Reaper's head, breaking a hole in it. The D-Reaper's blood begins to pour into its brain. MegaGargomon destroys some of Cable Reaper's tentacles, and Justimon chops Cable Reaper vertically in half. As Gallantmon makes his way to the hole in the D-Reaper's brain, Evil Jeri jumps out of the D-Reaper, now connected to it by her tail. As she fights Gallantmon, Cable Reaper comes back together unharmed. Cable Reaper is about to eat MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon when he is suddenly pulled through the portal into the digital world by the four Sovereign. Tally tells Yamaki that the wormhole has opened again, and Yamaki says to engage Operation Doodlebug. Shibumi engages Juggernaut. Janyu tells MegaGargomon that he uploaded Juggernaut into Terriermon when he scanned him. Juggernaut was designed to work like a big bang, which creates an intense energy vortex that sucks in all digital life forms, and one can escape it. Dolphin tells him of the wormhole leading to digital world, which transfers the D-Reaper's data faster than the speed of light, which is how it evolves so rapidly. Juggernaut will reverse the process and revert the D-Reaper to its most basic stage, less complex than a calculator. Yamaki says he made the modifications so it won't harm the Digimon. Following Janyu's instructions, MegaGargomon spins around above the center of the wormhole to power Juggernaut. Something is bugging Shibumi, however, as he feels he is missing something. With MegaGargomon powering Juggernaut, the wormhole becomes a black hole, which begins devolving the D-Reaper and sucking it in. Evil Jeri slams Gallantmon into the side of the D-Reaper, but Gallantmon jumps out and impales her with his hand, finally destroying her. Calumon protects Jeri with a forcefield around them both. As Gallantmon flies toward them, the D-Reaper attacks them with its tentacles, but is pulled away before it can reach them. The D-Reaper is sucked into the vortex, and is gone forever. As Hypnos and the Monster Makers celebrate the victory, Shibumi realizes what he was missing - the calculations of his red card algorithm were off, not taking into account the hybrid of human and Digimon, and they will eventually separate. Sooner than he expected, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon dedigivolve to Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon. Guilmon throws Takato to Calumon and Jeri with his tail. MegaGargomon dedigivolves to Henry and Terriermon, who falls into the vortex. It seems there is no way the tamers and their Digimon can escape the chaos and the vortex, when suddenly Kazu and Kenta arrive, with Guardromon, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon. MarineAngemon uses heart-shaped bubbles to get everyone out of the chaos, including Terriermon. Shortly after, all the D-Reaper's chaos is sucked into the void, leaving Shinjuku undamaged. All the tamers and their Digimon, with Jeri and Calumon, stand in Shinjuku Park. For the first time since the D-Reaper nearly killed him, Jeri notices Impmon, and is overjoyed to see that he survived. Impmon introduces everyone to Ai and Mako, and asks for Jeri's forgiveness. Jeri forgives him, but shortly after, the Digimon dedigivolve to their In Training forms (except Calumon and MarineAngemon, although they too are affected). Janyu explains that due to Juggernaut's effects they will disappear forever like the D-Reaper unless they return to the digital world. It was the only way they could save the world. One by one, Guardromon (as Kapurimon), MarineAngemon, Cyberdramon (as Hopmon), Impmon (as Yaamon), Calumon, Lopmon (as Kokomon), Terriermon (as Gummymon), Renamon (as Viximon), and Guilmon (as Gigimon) enter a portal to the digital world, which closes up. Henry silently forgives Janyu. Everything gets back to normal, with Kazu telling lame jokes and Miss Asaji giving too much homework. Takato often goes to Guilmon's cave to see if he's still there, but he never appears. One day, the last DigiGnome flies by the cave, and when Takato enters the tunnel, he finds the portal to the digital world, and realizes he will be able to see Guilmon again. Notes *The D-Reaper and Evil Jeri are finally killed in this episode *Rika finally seems to get over her hate for Ryo *The antagonists of this episode are the D-Reaper and Evil Jeri Quotes :Yamaki: The nightmare finally ended. It still seems strange a misguided program could cause so much damage, believing it was doing the right thing. Maybe we have more in common with the D-Reaper than we'd like to believe. But today, we won by coming together, which makes me believe that there's hope for us. All of us. Trivia *This is the third time blood has been shown *It is unknown why Calumon and MarineAngemon, though still affected, did not dedigivolve *In D-Reaper's Feast, it was said that the digital world would be destroyed in days, or even hours. After a week, the digital world still seems to exist, and all four Sovereign are still alive. Category:Episodes